In Love and War
by the Black Rose
Summary: AxL. Athrun's mechanical genius just may be his undoing. Haro, Mr. Pink, was a micro unit he had built just for Lacus, because he thought she would love it. And she did. She brought it everywhere. Which included every date...


**Title:** In Love and War  
**Author:** the Black Rose  
**Pairing:** Athrun x Lacus  
**Fandom:** Gundam Seed  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed. This fanfiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this story, or the use of characters owned by Sunrise and Bandai.

**

* * *

Prelude to Battle **

A pink ball of mechanical, all-too-kinetic energy hopped up and down. Little round wings flapped as it went. "WHATEVER! Lacus! Lacus!"

Athrun ducked as it hurtled towards him. Haro landed behind the coordinator - on the front porch.

"Mr. Pink!" Lacus called, standing on tiptoe like she was trying to see her toy over her fiancee's right shoulder. She glanced up at Athrun and smiled. "I'm so glad to see you, Athrun."

The waning, simulated sunlight trickled in from where he was standing – in the doorway of the Clyne residence – and lit her eyes; red-orange flames touched pieces of her pink hair and made them glow. Lacus stepped forward, her arms stretched out – towards him. His heart thumped heavily against his ribcage.

_-_

_"Are…are you coming over again tomorrow?"_

_"Y-yeah. If-if that's all right. I mean, if you—"_

_Lacus leaned forward, closing the gap between them, and pressed her lips against his. Her hands gripped the upper part of both his arms. She pulled away. "Is something wrong?"_

_He must have shaken his head. Or…something. He did something, he still wasn't sure, what. All he knew was that she asked him if there was something wrong, and then… _

_-_

Athrun bent forward – to accept the offered hug and (hopefully) kiss – but something sharp poked him in the chest. He glanced down just as Lacus gathered the bouquet of roses from his arms into a warm embrace.

"They're beautiful, Athrun. Thank you so much."

The coordinator sighed. She glanced up and met his eyes again. Her cheeks turned a warm shade of pink. He leaned down at the same time she stepped forward – her eyelids fluttered closed. Athrun's pulse raced; he settled his left hand on her waist—

"Lacus! LACUS!"

The pink menace leapt out of nowhere and delivered a glancing blow to Athrun's shoulder.

"Mr. Pink!" Lacus escaped her fiancee's hold and went after her bouncing, squawking toy. Athrun watched her go - her hips swaying a pleasing rhythm beneath the hot pink fabric of her just-above-knee-length dress.

He snarled. _'Haro...'_

It was the gift he had given her when they were just fourteen. A gift she had treasured for the last four years – the entire span of their engagement. Haro, Mr. Pink, was a micro unit he had built just for her, and only because he thought she would love it.

They were children then…

And Lacus did love it. She brought it with her everywhere…

Which included every date.

Every close-quarter study session (filled with innocent brushes of knees – under the tablecloth, where Mr. Clyne couldn't see).

And every, secret, late-night meeting, where they would take walks in the moonlight and stare up at the stars.

"Athrun…" Her voice called from somewhere inside the house. He closed the front door and locked it.

At fifteen and sixteen, Athrun hadn't minded (too much), having Haro around. It was, after all, a product of its creator's ingenuity, as well as a 'sweet' – at least, Lacus called it sweet – token of his affection. The fact that she took it everywhere… He presumed it could mean a lot of things. Things that didn't really need to be quantified or explained.

It just was her constant companion. Her toy – that Athrun had given her. Most of the time, it made him happy to see it by her side.

But, lately…

"Athrun, I'm in the kitchen. Would you care for some tea?"

-

_"What do you think it'll be like? Being married…"_

_Athrun rolled over and propped his head up on his right hand. She glanced up at him from where she lay on the soft blanket they put down on the grass. Moonlight touched her cheek and danced in her eyes. _

_He smiled. __"Probably not much different…" _

_-_

That had been the night his relationship with Lacus had changed…

But, this...

Thiswas the day that Athrun and Haro declared war.


End file.
